In today's society, users are increasingly utilizing network and other service providers to gain access to the Internet, request and access various types of content, access software applications, access software services, and perform a variety of other tasks and functions. As an example, an increasing number of users are subscribing to internet protocol television (IPTV) services provided by service providers in order to access various types of media content, such as, but not limited to, television shows, movies, and programs. Users of such services often take advantage of media processing devices, such as digital video recorders, to record and store various types of media content provided by various content providers. For example, if a particular program of interest is airing at a time that the user cannot view in real-time, the user may set the digital video recorder to record the program of interest so that the user can view the recorded program of interest at another time chosen by the user. Additionally, users are increasingly utilizing mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, to access media content, such as through mobile communication networks. Such media content is often delivered to the mobile devices by streaming the media content from content delivery network servers across mobile network backhaul facilities and local cellular networks to the mobile devices.
While current digital video recording technologies and content delivery technologies provide a variety of features and functions that enhance users' experiences with media content, there is still room to substantially enhance and improve digital video recording technologies and content delivery technologies. For example, due to increasing media content demands, current technologies often require streaming large media content streams across backhaul facilities and cellular networks to the mobile devices requesting the streams in an inefficient manner. Based on the foregoing, digital video recording technologies and content delivery technologies may be modified so as to provide enhanced quality-of-service for users, improved functionality, and additional options relating to the use of such technologies. Such enhancements and improvements to digital video recording technologies and content delivery technologies may provide for improved customer satisfaction and increased revenue for content and service providers.